Getting A Kick Out Of Boredom
by Lady of the Lillypadz
Summary: After Maeve Anderson's time ended on Earth, she gets sent up to Heaven for whatever good thing she did, but can't recall. Her boredom got her banished from that place, and she gets sent to Hell. Well at least it's still a bit more amusing now that she's a demon and all, but still. Following two Shingami's into a black time portal she ended up in the Victorian Era.
1. Chapter 1 Banished

_Disclaimer: I own only my thoughts, the plot, and my OC so no stealing! Anyways, I would love it if you guys would comment if you read this that way I could see if I should continue or not. I had a very hard time trying to think of how she got there and all, but no worries the plot is thought up in my head...sort of. Anny suggestions or feedback is highly appreciated. .u. **I APOLGIZE IF ANY INFORMATION IS WRONG OR YOU'RE OFFENDED BY MY WORK. IT IS NOT MY INTENTION TO RIDICULE ANY RELIGION I'M JUST TRYING TO WRITE A STORY SO PLEASE IF YOU'RE RELIGIOUS DON'T READ.**_

* * *

_There are different categorized worlds. Hell, Heaven, Earth, the endless abyss of a demon's stomach. Some we're aware of the first three, and the rest...well they aren't here to tell about the last one._

"Maeve Anderson!" The said Irish girl looked up in confusion. Her name was sweet, pronounced Mave not Ma-eve. Get it wrong and she won't hesitate to backhand you. Rubbing her eyes profusely she warily looked at the exasperated teacher who jotted something down. Her noisy classmates snickered at their Senior peer who seemed to want to crawl back into bed and flip them all off. Mr. Whitemore handed her a slip the words Detention scrawled on it. Letting out a sigh she stuffed it into her pocket and took out her notebook to jot down the boring lesson.

_Whoever made up the tale that once you die and see that bright light and cross over towards the holy side or some crap like that is an asshole. Where you get every wish granted and your every whim is needed to. Yup, total douche._

_Maeve remembers her grave in detail lying near millions of other graves. All bland and with the repeated etched words in them._

**R.I.P**

**Maeve Anderson**

**Loving child, friend, and teacher**

**19xx-20xx**

_Her death short and simple. Car crash. And she seriously had no fucking clue why they put teacher...she hasn't taught anything. Maeve's parent's were dragged to hell being the cause of the accidental crash. Apparently, it's an accusation of murder so only her and the other guy made it to heaven while their parents went to hell...which was total bull shit. She bet Hell was more fun than here._

_You see, heaven is split up into layers. You know the saying the holiest can go to the highest layer in the sky and bask in all his glory with God? Yeah that's shit too. After you die, you basically just resume with your normal life and all. Once you reach the level of complete serenity and consume all the knowledge about the universe you can relax, but everyone here just is basically resuming with their daily lives. Oh, and the angels are total asses to everyone on the first level. Some delusional people bow and worship those stuck up jerks, while a small majority, including her, shrug them off and ignore their holy glares. If glares can be all that holy..And if you're obedient enough you can actually become an angel, but you know you have to act like you have a stick shoved up your feathered ass and cry whenever you wash God's holy robes or something. If that guy ever wore robes..._

_Some people on the first floor had small bug-like miniscule wings that grew gradually as they advanced each level. Others, like Maeve and her troublesome friend, had to walk to get everywhere. Which was completely fine since the town was quaint and there was absolutely no crime anywhere._

"Man class was so borrrrriiiinngg." A taller girl leaned onto her shorter friend who was shredding her Detention slip to bits.

Maeve nodded in agreement shrugging her friend off. "I was so tired, last night the church bells rang to early and woke me up..." Her auburn hair was mangled in different directions and her jade eyes with flecks of gold in her irises were attempting to stay open. "And then the Mosque prayer at 2 AM, and then the morning prayer for the Jewish, and then-"

"I get it!" Chanelle mumbled ruffling her dirty blonde hair. Maeve wanted to pummel her head into the concrete hoping it would take her some other place. Yeah, heaven was more like one boredom filled prison with crazed saints and priests.

_All the religions were celebrated, so in a sense all the gods one believed in appeared in front of them. Maeve's parents were originally Catholic so she believed in God at an extent, there were even one or two people in Heaven who didn't believe in god at all, but their remarkable good deeds granted them entry into the towering white gates._

The Irish girl who was a lazy bothersome teenager scratched her nose. It was only her first couple days here and she already wanted out. She didn't want to have to study all these dumb things again so she can sit and be scolded by an insane Angel. Wait, if people who worship God go to Heaven, what about the people who worship the Satan? And before you ask, she wasn't crazy nor was she all that evil. She was just bored...and causing havoc in Heaven has always been on her Bucket List. Okay, it wasn't on her Bucket List because when she was back on Earth mindlessly roaming around she wasn't even sure that Heaven or Hell existed-but that's beside the point.

"Yeah, it was nice talking to you Chanelle, but I got to go!" The blonde haired girl with inquisitive deep chocolate eyes eyed her friend warily as she took off towards the library which contained all the knowledge. Honestly, there was even a book labeled 'Life's secrets.' It was really simple actually. She almost laughed once she read it, and realized it was right in front of all the humans eyes. Oh and she said humans because only your soul rested in here, while your body decayed on your home planet. The answer to all of Life's secrets was that you just have to be aware of your surroundings and take note of-

Maeve paused her eyes were scanning the thousands of towering shelves that surrounded her all around. There were few people here, a couple stray benches as well. Her emerald eyes paused at a more shady and rundown section of the library that seemed to give off dark vibes that prevented any sanitary or holy thing to touch it. Probably the reason why it was so untidy.

She picked up one of the tattered dusty books hesitantly her head looking from left to right as if someone will catch her and suspend her from the library. Maeve flipped through the pages and gagged in disgust. Okay, wrong book. Putting back the titleless book that was filled with sinful sex positions that deemed to be physically impossible she picked up a more sturdier thick book. And damn it all if this one was as gross as the other one. Now she understood why no one looked through this sextion. Get it? Sextion instead of section...Ah screw you all.

Thick layers of dust coated the front of it getting her fingers coated in the substance. Wiping away the cover with her long sleeved white robe she watched her robe's right sleeve turn a mucky brown shade that was coated in grime and dirt. The air was comically thick with dust as Maeve swatted at it and coughed. The faded Sat in a blood crimson cursive caught her attention. Another thing she hated, these damn long clothes. Sitting down hesitantly on a bench and ignoring the pedestrians who gave her curious looks, but then went back to reading, she flipped open the first few pages.

_'No author or table of contents or title. Seems pretty shady.'_

_**Satanism is the act of worshiping the devil. Satanism started out in the early ages and spread toward Eastern Europe-**blah blah blah. Something 16th century. Oooh, look a picture._

_**Below the large paragraphs filled with minuscule text a sketching of a pentagram was shown.**_

**There is a rather large difference between Satanists and Devil worshippers. Devil Worshipers usually include Black Magic and sacrifices of Scapegoats or other animals as to summon souls or spirits. Satanists are a bit more intelligent and usually have an impressive knowledge of all the religions**. _Ah, screw it this isn't telling me anything about how to get out of here._

**Lucifer was cast out of the holy resting place of God. Some creepy foreign language. No one is exactly sure what Lucifer's original form was, some say he was an archangel and others accused him of being a serpent. Satan rebelled against God wanting his throne-**_The rest of the writing was coded in a faded scarlet that smelt faintly of metallic blood._

Snapping the book shut she carefully placed it back in annoyance. "What are you looking for exactly?" Maeve looked up at an archangel. The highest class of angel to be exact with his folded wings that will most likely cover the whole sky. Michael. This was an angel she didn't mind too much, sure he was religious, but he was more understanding and wise. However, he was ferocious being a commander and all. She was still new, but she didn't understand the reason of his visit.

The angel looked as if he was sculpted by God himself. Which, he probably was as he stood his posture firm and an authoritative spear in his grasp. "I'm here because you reek of sinful thoughts." _Busttteeddd._

_Might as well come out clean. _The higher being grabbed the hem of her robe and dipped her hands into a pail of holy water that was conveniently placed by the evil section. Crossing her and dumping the rest of the bucket on the irritated girl he looked at her once more. "I do not want to be in whatever this place is!"

"You still have the mischievous human emotions wavering in your head. You're speaking nonsense, where would you like to go?" He ridiculed with his melodic voice that swirled around her head.

Maeve glared at him. She didn't give a fuck he was all godly and shit, she just wanted to resume her life on Earth. They were about to go to Disney World, not Land. That was pretty big. "Anywhere, but this boring stuck up fucking place." The angel glared once more at the inappropriate words she sputtered.

"I'm afraid your generation of trash is getting more arrogant by the second. What other place is superior to Heaven?"

"Hell, Earth, a box." Maeve blandly listed. All she heard was a snarl as her vision faded. '_Holy shit how much of an idiot am I to piss of an angel?!' _The same pentagram the Irish decent remembered flashed through her mind her memories ripping through and pounding in her skull. Images of her birth, her fondly smiling at the little bundle of her little brother wrapped in her arms, her back-talking a teacher in Kindergarten, Her middle school years where she stayed by herself and excluded herself from the obnoxious preteens, her in high school pummeling some guy for touching her ass, her with her Catholic parents visiting church, and then her family loading up joyous fully into the small silver SUV, luggage strapped onto the roof as the tires screeched in protest at the spiraling car sent towards them. Her tombstone dimmed from her sight as he fingertips brushed against her memories that were playing on what looked like a cinematic record.

"Maeve Anderson. Sutcliff, I though you already collected her soul back in 20xx." A slender figure scolded a feminine one. A spontaneous man who was dressed in a swirling red trench coat and heels with bright red flowing hair gasped. His beautiful green eyes wide behind the glasses at the accusation of the dark-haired formal man.

"Of course I did William!" The other man sighed. I think these were called Shinigami's or Death Gods/Reapers. Flipping open a black leather notebook he scanned through it in surprise.

He gulped and repositioned his tie. "I see you did Sutcliff." The over dramatic partner of his cocked his head at Maeve.

"Then what's her cinematic record doing out?" The one who was briefly referred to as William reread the notes and snapped it shut.

"It seems as if she was kicked out of Heaven." The both paused and examined her. They didn't like angels or the thing that lurked in hell so they didn't really know what to do.

"What do we do with her?" Redhead curiously narrowed his eyes serious for once.

"Well, the only other person that was kicked out of Heaven was Lucifer, so I'm assuming she's a demon now. In fact, her soul is rotting into the foul creäture as we speak, but then again Demons were originally humans that never actually got a whif of Heaven..." With a sigh the cinematic record snapped back into the puzzled girl's body.

"What the fuck are you two talking going on about?" She should really stop using vulgar language near supernatural beings, but then again her Irish bad mouth always got her into trouble. A chainsaw rattled and buzzed with life as one of the Shinigamis chased her down. Letting a scream bubble from her lips she ran around the dimmed room. Tripping on...well nothing since there was absolutely nothing in this room except two doors she collapsed the crazed transitive swinging down the chainsaw.

"Such bad mouth towards your upper being!" '_Okay how to not kill myself...again?' _

"I love your heels?" Time seemed to freeze the chainsaw almost slitting her throat open.

"Are they just darling?! I swear the color red is as passionate as my love for Bassy!" Was it just her or did they have a slight English accent?

Clearing his throat the more mature reaper nodded in revolt as an obsidian pentagram burned onto the back of her palm. A tinted crimson cross in the center of it extending onto her middle finger that swirled downwards as if it was defying the religion. Her fingernails automatically turned black as if it was rotted. "God sent us to this time era to retrieve her soul, but she has none...until we figure out what to do with her Sutcliff let's return to our own time era, we will consult the Undertaker for more information, however she must not leave our sight."

Maeve scratched her head her facial features morphing into some beautiful creäture. Her eyes a deep blood-red, but their irises still held the flecks of swirling gold. Her auburn hair shimmering and shriveling into long waist long enchanting curls. Seductive curves took form as she grew a couple of inches. "What do you mean by demon? Time era?"

"Oh if you weren't a woman like myself I would of wanted you to father my children!" The redhead cried out. Maeve just sheepishly grinned eyeing the back of her hand in bewilderment. Since she was just a fledgling she still had a grasp of all her emotions, and wasn't quite sure how to dispel of them.

"Grell, come along now." William sighed a black portal opening in the middle of the two towering doors that beckoned to her. The door to her right, ironically was caged with golden bars a white light that shimmered and blinded them beckoned them over with sweet promises. The door to her left had a wooden door hanging off its hinges that swung widely open for her. Flames screeched out and tickled her slowly decaying heart. Giving both doors a wary dance she walked through the black portal after the two shingamis.

It seemed like these sadistic supernatural beings-well excluding herself- had nothing better to do than make her vision blur. Her blood-red eyes cracked open sunlight swarming onto her flawless skin. "You're on your own _demon." _William vanished with Grell who waved goodbye energetically,but not before he tossed a bundle of clothing at her. She was stranded on an isolated roof having no clue what time period she was currently in. She wasn't aware Shingami's could time travel, must have been the order of a higher being.

Maeve picked up the clothes warily seeing as her white robe dispelled from her body the moment she got kicked out of heaven, and she was now bare except for a few chains. Pulling on what appeared to be peasant attire she let out a confused sigh. Her baggy jeans were torn and patched, and the shirt she wore was faded into a dull murky shade. Maeve glanced at the back of her palm once more a smirk lighting up her crimson lips as she ran her thumb over the back of her hand. "At least this place isn't as boring." She pulled on her gloves and carefully leapt into the dark alley following the sound of lively chatter into the city of..._London. _

* * *

It was awful. The stench of impure souls that were covered with greed and envy. Just, disgusting. It's been a few days, and even though Maeve was famished she was luculent to eat. She knew what demon's ate of course, but she was being as kind as possible towards her meals. The Irish decent with memorizing looks only snacked on the weak, ill, or on the brick of death. To her it seemed like common courtesy. _'What am I thinking, do demons' even have courtesy?' _Of course it was hard to fit into this century, originally being from the 21st, but she did her best. '_Not to mention all this horse shit I somehow keep stepping in-Oh goody my next snack that most likely tastes like crap.' _The man was walking his posture straight, his looks beautiful, but his soul horrid. The human paused enchanted by her façade of a curious innocent peasant and approached her with a smirk.

"Hello Miss," Maeve curtsied. The man with a mustachio '_Mustachio..pfft.'_ stropped his voice to a whisper. "_How about I pay for all your expenses," _His dark lust clouded eyes connected with her wide naïve red ones. "_If you give me a little something in return Mistress." _The noble grabbed her wrist and rounded up the corner of an alley. The guy smirked as the girl ran her kisses against his freshly shaved jawline, her touch electrifying, thrilling, perfect. "_T-That's right..." _Maeve connected their lips and his eyes lolled back. His soul was sucked out of his very own body and into the endless abyss of her stomach. The dirty blonde haired noble's body plummeted to the ground as Maeve's eyes glowed. Frowning at the taste, she licked her lips and disappeared with an impossible speed before anyone could notice.

* * *

"Bocchan, I doubt sweets would be fitting for a morning breakfast." A demon dressed in a freshly tailored suit rolled the cart in towards his impassive master.

A young earl sat behind his desk an air of arrogance around him as he tossed letters after letters on the floor in boredom. His butler's eye twitched at the mess he was creating. The demon paused his eyes flashing a dangerous hue as he caught the scent of other supernatural beings in his territory. .The boy paused at a letter that caught his visible eye with an embodied crest and opened it.

"What's the issue this time, Young Master?"

The dark-haired boy looked up. "The Queen is concerned about an increase of deaths. It seems they usually happen in deserted alleys. Recently, Lord Richard was found dead on his stroll through the commoner's side of town on his act of charity. Sebastian, prepare the carriage, we're heading off to see the Undertaker." Ciel stood up his butler buttoning up his coat, and started retying his boots. After being handed his walking cane he walked out head held high. That was until he heard a rather large explosion come from the kitchen. The duo let out a sigh. Making their way down the grand stairs Sebastian one of the double doors open with his gloved hand trying to ignore the, "_Bard that doesn't seem edible! Sebastian will be mad, yes, yes he will!". _

"I should hire better servants," Ciel rubbed his temple as he entered the carriage that took off. His visible lustrous eye glanced at his manor. Rebuilt to every inch, every crack, every spec of dirt. It was there, the garden vibrant and unscathed by the flickering flames. The carriage tumbled over rocks, but for the most part the ride was uneventful and smooth.

The ride came to a stop in front of the Undertakers shabby shop that was littered with cobwebs. Sebastian held the door open and his master stepped out and walked through into the Undertaker's shop. There were fuming potions, stray coffins, and lurking things that watched the two's every step. "Little Lord what brings you here? Perhaps a coffin fitting?"

Ciel visibly twitched an responded with a blunt no. "I've come for information as to the disappearance and increase on deaths."

"You know the fee, pay up!" The Undertake cackled. Sebastian fixed his gloves.

"Bocchan, please wait outside." The young earl stood outside the shop. Time ticked until thunderous laughter rumbled the shop as the sign swung from its hinges. Ciel let out an apprehensive sigh and walked in. He eyes the now open coffins pale closed eyes in each one. No slashes, no bruises, no internal damage, and no proof that they have been attacked.

"What caused this Undertaker?" The Phantomhive mused his butler loyally standing at his sides.

"A demon," The retired reaper erupted into laughter at Ciel's slightly shocked face. Sebastian's instincts were confirmed as his eyes glowered.

* * *

_Did not proof read._


	2. Chapter 2 Alois and his hungry friend

**Whoop I'm an aunt! My sister just gave birth to a very Asian looking child, but meh she's cute. I just hope my sister doesn't get knocked up every year like my aunt who seriously needs other ideas of a "break" than sex. ._. ANYWAYS. THANKS TO MY REVIEWERS Paxloria, (My very first) who is really amazing for that long review that told me what she liked and what confused her. THE REVIEWS THAT GIVE FEEDBACK AND SUGGESTIONS ARE MY FAVORITES. c': alexma THANKS I LOVE YOU. LIKE REALLY! You're amazing, wonderful person you. /Hands a doughnut/. AND THANKS TO WinterPrentice for telling me to write more. I appreciate it! /Gives everyone a virtual glomp/ **

**Oh god my cousin wants to dress up as the GrellxSebastian love child. And I shall be Tanaka because that bitch is almost as fabulous as Alois Trancy. Oh, should I include Alois or no? COMMENT BELOW BECAUSE I HAVE A COUPLE IDEAS ON HOW TO GET HIM INVOLVED. Meep I'm including him just comment if you don't want him. And this is going off the anime and manga. And my own plot so no stealing. **

* * *

**_Oh god, I mean not god since like...that dude hates my ass. Anyways do you know what people in this dumbass era do once a woman's on her period? You don't? Well good. I'm just lucky I don't exactly have periods since I'm practically a kickass demon and all. Bleh, I hate this era you have to act like you have a ruler shoved up your ass and must have 'proper' posture, and be all manner glorified._**My feet echoed with soft thumps against the cobble stone. I was a bit exhausted because I haven't had a decent 'meal'. I found myself wandering away from the lively buzz of the peasants and children squealing about some new type of Fantum or something doll. Nudging a stray pebble, my legs seemed to be in auto-pilot and my surroundings faded into a mind-numbing blur. The ground beneath me turned from a laid out path into a winding dirt one, that lead to what appeared to be fields. Fields filled with bustling wheat, swaying dandelions, and a singing soft breeze. **_I wonder how that Clovis is doing. That little hell spawn of a brother. And my parents...Hm._** Strands of my volume filled hair whipped the red of my cheeks. **_And what's with this appearance?_**

The tip of my fingers outlined a withering dandelion gently. _**H**_**_uh, flowers are pretty boring you know? They're just there...don't do much except let bees and other insects shit on them and steal their pollen._**The churning of wheels and hooves slamming onto the dust-covered road startled me out of my trance. Although, I made no attempt to turn around assuming it was just a noble passing through. I was right about the noble part.

* * *

**_Third person omnicient. _**

"Claude! Look isn't outside just wonderful?" A boy with soft blonde hair glanced at his eerie butler who didn't give a response behind his impassive spectacles. His master gave a smile with malicious intentions hiding behind them. A frown dipped into his enthusiastic features. He narrowed his vibrant aqua eyes fingering the cool glass of water the butler fetched for him earlier. With a swift jerk he threw the cup near the unflinching man's head, the water and miniscule pieces of glass colliding with the thick dark wall. With some sort of bounce, what was left of the china splashed onto the marble floor. The liquid dribbled down the wall.

Without another word, the one named Claude excused himself to get something to clean up the office. A smirk settled on his lips while he watched his servant fix yet another mess of his. "It is a nice day however. ...Claude!" The blonde impatiently snapped. The handle of the golden door knob jiggled. The head of the manor visibly relaxed. The door creeked open and the hideous maid of his stepped in front of him. "Tsk, you're not Claude." His leather riding boots pounded on the polished floor underneath him. A dark smirk on his face.

The frightened woman with long white hair, and plump purple lips quivered. "Y-Yes, well C-Claude had some errand-" A fist full of her silky locks were grasped in the earl's grasp. The dark-skinned lady trembled from the leering eyes.

"Did I give you permission to speak with that disgusting voice, Hannah?" His knee made contact with her abdomen causing her to double over in pain. The door rattled open to reveal the person the blonde actually needed. Neglecting the withering woman in agony, he bounced towards his butler the red of his coat whirling around. "Claude! Today is amazing. How about we go out into town?" A grin was plastered on his face while he impatiently tugged on Claude's attire. He willed himself not to frown when the only response was an emotionless, 'Your laces have undone themselves.' The childish boy watched gleefully as he was pampered to by the servant who was helping him with his clothes. Normally, the Earl would undo all Claude's efforts, but he decided that he wanted to go into town first.

"The carriage has been prepared your highness," Claude held the door open for the devilish child to skip out of. Descending down the grand stairs Alois took note of Canterbury, Thompson, and Timber whispering to each other like pre usual with their hushed voices. The demonic butler stood by his master's side and swiftly the duo slipped between the French doors towards the waiting vehicle.

* * *

"Claude stop the carriage!" Alois grinned his face pressed eagerly against the glass of the window. His cerulean eyes were captivated by the pitiful plants and the dumb girl standing in the middle almost admiring everything around her in what appeared to be awe. Well he was wrong about that though. Closer up in only her view she was hurtling insults at them and rudely kicking them in boredom. But well it didn't really look like that from Alois' point of view. The butler whipped the reins skillfully drawing the carriage to a stop. The child like earl leaped out his head held high. "You peasant!" He bellowed at her causing her to nearly crap herself. I mean that will probably scare the crap out of anyone once you're kind of zoned out thinking of how annoying flowers are and all of a sudden a creepy midget...(He may or may not be taller than her) comes and shouts at you with a haughty tone.

"What ever do you fucking need?" Maeve hissed a hand slapped over where her black heart was pounding quickly.

His eyes shimmered with amusement. Pointing his finger drastically in her direction he chided her. "Look Claude! She's so filthy that she uses vulgar language as well! Disgusting, right?!" Alois beamed his smirk curling upwards. Claude eyed the girl with his golden eyes in hunger. She still had figments of her delicious soul fluttering around stubbornly with passion inside of her, and it looked greatly appealing to the other demon. Of course from afar he could sense something off about her, and the demonic butler wasn't too sure what it was. Her soul seemed small, but alluring almost as if it was slipping away but snapping right back-"Right Claude?!" Alois repeated his face menacing and all hints of immaturity washed off. Claude stoically fixed his spectacles licking his lips like the pervert he was. The blonde took it as a yes and continued critiquing the deadpanning girl.

"Peasant no matter how hideous you are, I'll recruit you as one of our staff," Maeve zoned out most of this bipolar guy's rambling. What was he like eight? She let out an impolite yawn, flipped him off, and walked in a different direction. Alois grinned skipping around the vacant spot. "Tch. How rude! Claude go fetch her I'm tired of the peasant slacking off."

_'Fetch me? That fucktard must think I'm a ragdoll .' _A blur of black stopped in her path and her bare feet thumped against the road. Awkwardly she crashed into the man's frame. "Excuse me creepy man, but I think you better move." She could tell he wasn't human seeing as he had no soul. Most likely a demon. Bleh, Maeve runs into way too much knocked up super naturals who have issues.

"Quite a mouth.." She heard him whisper to himself in an almost emotional tone. Nervously she tried going around the wackos. Maeve was a demon fledgling so maybe if she just dashed for it while they were distracted? Too late. Her vision swirled until she was at eye level with the mocking field. That demonic creäture was dragging her strictly by her ear with her chin scraping against the dirt and her tattered peasant wardrobe swaying behind her. Her knees were getting scratched up and Maeve could have sworn he affectionately rubbed her ear in the process.

"Let me go you bastards! I'll skewer you and feed you to the demon hounds of the seventh layer of hell!" Anderson whined entertaining the two men.

Claude smirked unlike Alois who retorted back in a triumph tone. "You do that trash, but cleanse yourself after you're filthy!" The boy who remained a mystery stepped on her hand hearing a satisfying crack.

Maeve scowled in pain her boredom long gone. She flexed her throbbing hand thanking her speedy recovery abilities and rubbed it profusely. '_These two idiots might plan on raping me or something. AND CAN THEY STOP TRYING TO RIP OFF MY DAMN BODY PARTS. I SWEAR TO THE DAMN BAGEL JESUS MY EAR IS ABOUT TO FALL OFF.' _"I have a name you know? And legs in case you dumbasses forgot." Maeve monotonously announced after being rudely tossed in the carriage with the creepy little boy.

"Such dirty words coming from such an ugly- _(/Insert Maeve throwing a piece of lint at him and mentally pounding his face into the cobblestone/) _peasant!" The blonde boy snickered his face suddenly becoming grim. "Once you shall be well-behaved and chained like an insect caught in a spiders web if you are ever to be a Trancy servant." Alois darkly chuckled to himself. _'Little creepy demented child'. _Maeve's crimson golden orbs flickered towards the window in exasperation. Well at least she wasn't **as **bored as she was, but honestly she wasn't really in favor of this predicament.

"Who said I want to be a Trancy shaminsy servant?" She rose a slender auburn eyebrow in bafflement her dirt covered and scraped chin rested on her calloused palm. The kid seated near her beamed enthusiastically and his hand ran through her tangled auburn hair that was coated with a thin layer of grime and soil. His smile became more twisted and his grasp on her hair tightened and he yanked her upwards.

"I said." His hand locked on her ivory throat and squeezed. She wheezed a bit her pupils narrowed at him. _'This kid really likes fucking with me. Not literally...though he migh-NEED AIR.' _Her hand pried away his and held it above his head. Alois froze his eyes widening in confusion. No one ever disobeyed him so why would a low-class peasant disobey him? Maeve twisted his wrist to her a small snap indicating she may have sprained or broke it. _'Now this rude little kid can't fap anymore! Yeah I'm all kinds of evil.' _He fearfully backed towards the other end his cerulean eyes locked on her warily and it was a bit sad how they bugged out of their sockets. "CLAUDE! Claude!" _'Great now he's going to bitch about it to his little pedophile demon thing. This Trancy guy is a real pain in the ass. And not the good kind of anal.' _

* * *

**Sorry it's so short and I don't update that often. I have lots of stories and school to pay attention to. **


End file.
